deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season 2 Episode 8: Mohawk Warrior vs Germanic Warrior
Last time, the Huscarl triumphed over his oppnent the Immortal. Now, we take two warrior cultures that revolve entirely on war. One from the fierce Frontier of North America, the other from the lands of Germania. What will happen when..... A Mohawk Warrior- The natives of the Frontier in New England that protect the Iroquois Federation and its lands from English and American settlers. fights an opponent as equally determined as himself... A Germanic Warrior- The barbarians of Germania that fought against their Roman occupiers and forced them past the Rhine river, never letting them stay in their lands for long. Both of these tribes have fought great empires of their rime with good results. But now these two will turn their weapons on each other to decide who is..... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!!!! '' Weapons The Mohawk defended their lands with: '' Hunting Knife 1.jpg|Hunting Dagger Tomahawk.jpg|Tomahawk Lakota Bow.jpg|Mohawk Bow Iowa gunstock club NE 1800.jpg|War Club '' The Germanic defeated the Roman Empire with: SpikedClub.jpg|Fire-Hardened Club (ignore the spikes) Germanic Sword.jpg|Germanic Short Sword Germanic shield.jpg|Framea Spear Shield.png|A Germanic Shield X-factors ::::::::: Mohawk/X-factor/Germanic :::::::::: 76 Metallurgy 85 :::::::::: 79 Agility 67 :::::::::: 80 Experience 80 ::::: 86 Logistics 72 Notes *Voting ends March 9th, 2013. *Votes must contain edges or a paragraph with five LEGITIMITE sentences. *Votes must contain proper grammar and spelling. *The battle will be one-on-one. Battle A lone Germanic warrior stands in a snow-capped land. His men had sailed across the ocean to find new land, for the Romans had taken most of their own. This land is new, no others dwell here. It is perfect. This is what the Germanic king had told them. But now, his Germanic tribes had gone to war with several other native tribes. One particular nuisance was the Mohawk, or Kanien'keha:Ka as they called themeslves, had defended the villages from the Germans and did so well. But now, they had begun to falter, slightly so. The lone Germanic stood amongst the dead bodies, having all other warriors fallen. He breathed in deeply, relaxing after the grim fight. But little did he know that one remaining Mohawk had been waiting....... The lone Mohawk stood in a tree, his bow drawn and an arrow notched. He pulls back the string, aiming for the invaders back. He slows his breathing, preparing to kill all the invaders to show them how deadly the Kanien'keha:Ka are. However, the German hears the branch bend and raises his Shield. The arrow snaps into the Shield, quivering as it settles into the thick wood. The German roars with battle rage, throwing his Spear at the Mohawk. Though he misses, the Mohawk quickly drops to the ground to dodge the projectile. The Mohawk draws his Tomahawk and parries a thrust from the Germanic's short sword. The German then bashes the Indian back, sending him flying to the ground. The German then hacks to the ground, but the Mohawk rolls out of the way and kicks the German away. The Mohawk quickly gets up and draws his Hunting Knife, planning to dula wield his weapons. He feints a hack from his Tomahawk and moves in close with his Knife. He stabs down into the German's chest, grazing his shoulder and drawing the first blood of this private dual. The German then headbutts the native, sending him backwards. He then slahes at the Mohawk's chest, leaving a deep yet not fatal wound. The Mohawk quickly disarms the German of his sword, sending it far away to the ground. The Mohawk moves with a hack from his Tomahawk and a downward thrust, but the German knocks him back once again with his Shield as he draws his Fire-Hardened Club. The Mohawk runs away to his own Club, and swings it into the Shield. The spike penetrates the Shield's thick hide, and the Mohawk finally gets rid of the Shield that has been his biggest problem the entire fight. As he tries to pull it out, the German smacks him with his Club, sending him back. The Mohawk quickly runs over to the Germanic sword and runs away. The angry German chases the Mohawk, but he doesn't know the terrain as well as his oppnent. So when the German runs by the tree where the Mohawk was perched, he doesn't notice the Mohawk, sword in the wood and his bow in hand. He fires his last arrow, piercing the German's leg. The German falls down in pain, holding back his screams. The Mohawk grabs the sword and jumps over the German, planning to finish him off. However, the German rolls away and grabs the weapon closest to him; his Spear. He then throws his Spear, the projectile sliding cleanly through the Mohawk's side. The Mohawk grasps his stomach as he falls to the ground, his life slowly ebbing away. The German yells loudly in victory, his fist in the air. WINNER: Germanic Warrior Expert's Opinion The reason the Germanic Warrior won was because his Shield blocked all possible attacks from the Mohawk and his mid range weapon was far superior than his opponent's. Category:Blog posts